


Tiptoe Through Our Shiny City by Dira Sudis [podfic]

by knight_tracer, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Tiptoe Through Our Shiny City by Dira Sudis read by Rhea314 & knight_tracer</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "If you don't let me come to Boston because the kids will think I'm your boyfriend then the kids who think I'm your boyfriend have already won."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoe Through Our Shiny City by Dira Sudis [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiptoe Through Our Shiny City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075835) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title** : Tiptoe Through Our Shiny City  
**Author** : Dira Sudis  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & Knight_Tracer  
**Fandom** : Generation Kill  
**Character** : Brad/Nate  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : "If you don't let me come to Boston because the kids will think I'm your boyfriend then the kids who think I'm your boyfriend have already won."  
Tags for: Fake/Pretend relationship, Homophobic language  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1075835)  
**Length** 0:34:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Summer%202015/Tiptoe%20Through%20Our%20Shiny%20City%20by%20Dira%20Sudis.mp3.zip)


End file.
